


Revel in nostalgia (Recrearse en la nostalgia)

by Alphecca



Series: Yellow brick road (Camino de ladrillos amarillos) [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon, Random & Short, Two Fathers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: Pasado y presente no podían ser más opuestos si quisieran.





	Revel in nostalgia (Recrearse en la nostalgia)

La cosa era que John McGarrett difería de lo que Danny había esperado que fuera. Si bien no estaba inclinado a sellar una imagen solo con una primera impresión, confiaba en sus instintos y había pensado que las cosas serían difíciles con su trabajo como... niñero.

_(Sí, niñero)._

Su primera experiencia, en contraste, había sido tranquila lo suficiente para que él empezase a sentirse extraño con toda la situación, una rutina desafiante. Había algo que estaba mal allí, una discordia entre realidades que él no llegaba a comprender. A veces John McGarrett se sentaba amigablemente en su patio trasero con una cerveza en mano y se quedaba viendo el amanecer en la distancia, absorbido por la imagen. Generalmente pasaba sus días solos… pero en ocasiones parecía que algo bajo su piel le picaba para no quedarse quieto. Danny pensaba que encontraba la paz en esos momentos pero cada vez había algo embrujado en sus ojos, un fantasma. Una sombra. Como si la simple acción fuese testimonio de una disociación interna. Danny lo veía más angustiado con cada amanecer que parecía haber perdido la batalla contra un rival invisible.

John le ofreció una botella de cerveza una tarde particularmente calurosa. Danny le agradeció el gesto.

—Tienes una hija.

No había sido una pregunta.

Quizá McGarrett había indagado quién era Danny y de dónde venía, por qué se quedaba allí. La mayoría allí lo tachaban simplemente de _haole_ , como si todo el mundo fuera de la isla fuese exactamente la misma cosa y él no pretendía que entendía las razones. Algunos reconocían su acento como Toast -bendito sea- y otros simplemente lo reconocían con alguna parte de la costa este.

Danny no pertenecía. Y no quería pertenecer.

—Sí.

John daba un sorbo a su bebida. Danny se negaba a pensar en razones para perderse en ella, aunque las sentía zumbar a lo lejos en recuerdos titilantes. Matty estaba demasiado lejos para salvarlo de sí mismo y Danny estaba aprendiendo a que tenía que vivir solo en esa maldita isla. Pasado y presente no podían ser más opuestos si quisieran. Aún no sabía cómo sentirse por pensar que apenas un año atrás todo era diferente. Y al pensar en solo tres años atrás...

—Tengo dos —dijo John y se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo.

_¿Dónde estaban? ¿Y por qué nunca iban a visitarlo?_

Cuestiones lógicas se le asomaron en preguntas pero se negó a darles entidad y vida, sonido. La expresión perseguida de John McGarrett era lo suficientemente terrible como era.

Danny levantó su botella de cerveza.

—Por los hijos.

—Por los hijos —Hizo eco John. Bebió un poco más—. Y la memoria.


End file.
